


Boss Me Around

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Sexting, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Hinata has a bit of a domination kink, and Oikawa takes advantage of it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 108





	Boss Me Around

Hinata walked to see Oikawa after making sure that Bokuto was okay after falling off the roof. That was a dumb place to hide from Daichi. He knocked on the door, and saw it crack open.

“Is he gone?”

“He’s calm…”

“Good enough.”

“Can I come in?”

Oikawa opened the door, “Come in.”

Hinata walked in and turned to Oikawa, who shut the door.

“What do you-”

Hinata kissed him and pushed him against the door, “I want you to boss me around.”

Oikawa stared at him, before smirking, “Well, looks like I’m not really helping that.”

Hinata noticed this and pulled away from the setter. Oikawa then picked Hinata up and pushed him against the door. Hinata moaned and wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist. 

“So, you wanna be bossed around?”

“Yes… so much…”

“You should have asked me sooner,” Oikawa ghosted his lips against Hinata’s, making the shorter shudder.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. I like the idea of bossing you around, Chibi-chan.”

“I-I wish I knew this sooner… I guess I have a bit of a domination kink.”

Oikawa mouthed against his neck, “Did Ushijima bring this out in you?”

“Y-Yeah…” Hinata blushed.

Oikawa turned away from him, mumbling, “I wish he moved here sooner.” He felt wet kisses get pressed against his neck, and saw Hinata kissing him. Oikawa smirked and grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, making him whine.

“I’m in charge here, Chibi-chan.”

“Y-Yes, Great King.”

Oikawa groaned, “I love it when you say that. Call me that again.”   
  


“Ah, Great King!”

Oikawa kissed him and Hinata returned the kiss. He made the kiss rougher and harder, making Hinata moan.

“You like that, Chibi-chan?”   
  


“Yeah, like it a lot.”

“God, I love you.”

“Love you, too, Great King.”

As they kissed, Oikawa felt himself getting tired. Then, he remembered.

“Chibi-chan, I need my cup of morning coffee…”

Hinata pouted and dropped from his hold, “Fine, I’ll go wait in my room.”

Oikawa kissed his forehead, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Oikawa walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen, seeing Kuroo and Akaashi there.

“Sup, Oikawa,” Kuroo greeted, “Bokuto fell from the roof.”

“Morni- What?”

“He was hiding from Daichi, and fell from the roof.” Akaashi sighed, “I swear…”

“Anyway… why was Daichi mad?

Kuroo sighed, “Hinata was wearing Ushijima's jacket, Suga got Daichi, and he got protective... You were almost next after us until Hinata convinced him to let us live.”

Oikawa snorted, “Convinced.”

“He did. I would try to remember, but I think I spent the last hour trying to fix my hair.”

Tsukishima piped up from the living room, “You still have your bedhead.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I was trying to restore that.”

This time, it was Oikawa’s turn to roll his eyes, “Really all you need to do is just toss and turn in your bed for a few minutes, than spend an hour on it.”

“You don't know my hair. Do you?”

“I've run my hands through it a few times, definitely doesn't need that much work put into it.”

Kuroo glared at him, and grabbed his coffee, “I'm gonna watch YouTube. Later, gays.” He flipped off Oikawa as he left

Akaashi sighed, “Why does he always address us as ‘gays’?”

Oikawa blew a kiss, “Love you too Kuroo,” He turned to Akaashi “Name one straight person in this household Akaashi.”

Akaashi was silent. “Point taken. Point taken… There's 3/4 of a pot of coffee left if you're interested.” He took a sip of his own coffee before going back to his book.

Oikawa grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee

“You doing anything? I'm asking so I know how much free time I'll have.”

Oikawa turned to Akaashi, “I don't have any set plans for the day, though it could change in a snap.”

“Okay... so I have plenty of time to myself. Maybe I'll lock myself in again…”

Oikawa took a sip, “Why do you ask?”

“As I said, I wanna know how long it'll be until someone bothers me... If Bokuto is up and running in a few hours, not long…”

The two men stayed there, silent. A buzz alarmed Oikaw of a text message.

_ Chibi-chan sent a photo _

_ Chibi-chan: Hope you didn’t forget about me. _

Oikawa unlocked his phone to see the picture, and when he opened it, he saw Hinata sitting on his bed, three fingers inside his hole. Oikawa stared at the photo with his cup held to his lips.

“You okay?”

  
“Fine.” Oikawa drank the rest of his coffee before leaving to find Hinata. He walked into the room and saw Hinata was still fingering himself.

“H-Heya… hey there, Great King.”

“Chibi-chan, you get me so worked up.”

Hinata pulled his fingers out before slamming them back in, “Ah~ Great King!”

Oikawa chuckled before locking the door, “I’m gonna make you beg for me.”

“Really?”

  
“Yeah, I am,” Oikawa took his hand out of him, before pinning them both down, “I’m gonna make you scream. Gonna make you beg for me to fuck you. Gonna make you beg to cum. You got it,  _ Chibi-chan? _ ”

Hinata whimpered at the promise and groaned when he felt Oikawa’s lips slide down his body before reaching his hole. He felt a tongue lap at it softly, and then felt kisses, licks, and bite assault his hole.

“Ah, Great King!”   
  


“You cum, you get a punishment… y’know, I actually have something.”

Oikawa looked around in his pocket and fished out a small ring. When Hinata saw it, he cocked his head.

“W-What’s that?”

“It’s a cock ring. It’s supposed to keep you from reaching that amazing point.” Oikawa gave him a sweet smile, before snapping it on Hinata. Hinata whine and Oikawa went back to eating him. 

When he thought his hole was wet enough, he stood back and admired the mess he’d created. Pre-cum was dribbling from his cock, his face was blissed out, and covered in saliva and tears, and he was red in his face, nipples, and cock.

“Now then, Chibi-chan,” He placed himself above him, “ _ Beg.” _

“Please, Oikawa! Fuck me!”

“Oh, I know you can do much better than that. Try again.”

“Please, Great King! Fuck me until I can’t speak! Fuck my greedy hole, make me your little doll! I wanna feel you everywhere!”

“There we go!” Oikawa pushed into him and started thrusting at a fast pace. He held Hinata up, allowing him to go deeper. “Ah, feels so good! How does that ring feel, Chibi-chan?”

“Please! Please, let me cum!”   
  


“I’ll think about it.”

Hinata whined, but they were captured by Oikawa’s kiss.

“Oh, Chibi-chan… gonna-”

Oikawa pulled off the ring, and they both came at the same time, Oikawa burying himself into Hinata, and Hinata cumming on their chests. They were both breathing heavily, and Oikawa picked the smaller up and brought him to the bathroom. 

“So good, Chibi-chan.”

“Thank you…”

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”   
  


“From what I heard from your former team, you could go for a while when you played.”

“Sex and volleyball are different.”

“True. C’mon, let’s get you washed up.”


End file.
